Unleashed Feelings
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Takes place after Chapter Eight from Locked Heart. Two girls in love, one night to change an entire life, an eternity of happiness that will last forever.


**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to get this out even though Locked Heart was finished ages ago. So yeah here's the lemon I promised and Merry Christmas to all. **

Disclaimer: I do not own School Days

Unleashed Feelings

"Are you sure about this?" Sekai asked softly.

Kotonoha nodded slowly. "Yes. I want this. I want you Sekai."

Both lovers started into each other eyes lovingly. Both could feel their hearts beat in a rapid pace as they knew what was going to happen next. It was an important step for the both of them. Sekai wanted break the locks that surround her loves heart and show her that there is true love out there for her. Sekai slowly closed the gap between her and Kotonoha and their lips met with a soft kiss. The shy girl opened her mouth slightly so that her lover could insert her tongue. The other girl took up the offer and her tongue went inside Kotonoha's mouth. There was no need to fight for dominance as the two felt their tongues intertwining with one another.

Sekai's hand went down a little and cupped Kotonoha's breasts through her bra. She heard her lover squeak a bit through the kiss but the shy girl trusted her. She began to play with the soft mound. Sekai loved how soft the breast was. In the middle of her palm, she felt something hard. She separated from her love for a gasp of air. Both of their faces were flush from their kissing. The mere sight of seeing Kotonoha like this made something stir inside Sekai. She gathered enough courage to wrap her hands to the back of Kotonoha's bra. She unhooked it and threw it to the side. She drank at the sight of her lover's full view of her breasts. There were times she wanted to touch them just see what they felt like.

She saw Kotonoha blush and turned her head. Sekai knew that her love was embarrassed so she gave her a kiss on the cheek to let her know it was alright. She started to kiss her neck lightly while her hand resumed playing with Kotonoha's breast. If she thought they were soft with the bra on, then they were like clouds because she found them heavenly to touch and fondle. Sekai used her index finger to flick the hardened nipple then pinched it. Hearing her loves coos and soft moans were like music to her ears. Her trail of kisses led to the top of Kotonoha's chest. Sekai decided to focus her mouth on of the breasts while her hand continued to occupy the other one. Kotonoha felt her lover's tongue circle around her nipple. She never knew such pleasure existed.

Sekai finally took in the nipple in her mouth and sucked on it gently. Meanwhile, the short haired girl's other hand started to travel down toward Kotonoha's underwear. She was surprised that a small amount of wetness accumulated there. Sekai rubbed the area gently to please the other girl. The reaction she received from her love was pleasing to her. Kotonoha let out a small yelp as she felt her lover rub her most private spot. Sekai left her lover's breast once it was covered in a thin sheen of saliva and focused on the other. She paid it the same attention as the other while the hand that fondled the breast began to play with the other. Sekai made a bold move and moved her fingers inside her loves underwear. She was amazed that her love was this wet from her actions but the main event has yet to come. Sekai left the other breast looked at Kotonoha. She was breathing heavy and had a blush on her face. She stroked her loves center slowly and saw her lover moan.

She could tell Kotonoha has never been touched this way before. Just hearing her moan once just made Sekai want to hear more. Sekai went lower to Kotonoha's underwear. She removed her fingers and saw that they were covered with her lover's fluid. Sekai brought them up to her and thought it smelled good. She sucked on her fingers and found the taste of her lover beyond words. All the while, Kotonoha saw Sekai sucking on her fingers. Just seeing that scene made her center burn hotly. The shy girl bucked her hips slightly to let her lover know what she wanted next. Sekai understood and hooked her fingers to the sides of Kotonoha's underwear. She began to move them down from her loves white slender legs. With each centimeter, Sekai could feel her heartbeat thump hard within her chest. Once Sekai removed the underwear completely, she saw her lover fully nude.

Kotonoha still had a blush on her face and opened her legs for Sekai and gave her a full view of her precious center. Sekai breathed heavily and slowly came toward in between Kotonoha's legs. She wrapped her arms around her love's legs. Her face slowly crept up to the shy girl's center. She could see that it was moist with wetness and the smell invaded her nose. It smelled lovely to Sekai and can only imagine what the taste would be like. She took a light lick to see what it would taste like. The taste was little but Sekai knew she wanted more. She went in more boldly and licked the center more. The sounds Kotonoha made were like sweet music to her ears. Sekai wanted to hear more so her tongue dug deeper into the hot center.

Kotonoha was grabbing the sheets tightly. She shook her head left and right quickly. The feeling of Sekai licking her was nothing she ever felt before. Her lover removed her tongue and already Kotonoha missed the feeling. Sekai's next move was licking Kotonoha's clit. The reaction she received was great. Kotonoha raised her head and slammed down to the bed. Sekai licked her lover's clit all around. Her love moaned wildly and closed her legs around Sekai's head. Her love then began to suck Kotonoha's clit intensely. A feeling was growing inside Kotonoha. It felt like the longer she held it in, the stronger it grew until it was too strong to contain. Sekai stopped sucking on Kotonoha's clit and started to lick her lover like nothing else.

Then Kotonoha felt her love stop completely. She opened her legs so Sekai can leave her center. The shy girl hated this feeling. The feeling of coming so close yet was denied. Her breathing was labored and she leaned forward to see what made Sekai stop. Her eyes widened when she saw her love undo the strap of her own bra and took it off. Then her lover started to remove her own underwear. Now Sekai was fully nude just like Kotonoha. She saw Sekai look away a little like she was also a bit embarrassed. Sekai looked at her lover and lifted one of her legs. She moved forward to Kotonoha until her face was near hers and their nipples were touching. Something else was touching as well. Their centers were in contact with each other. Both girls' breathing was slightly heavy. Sekai then started to move her hips towards Kotonoha. The friction made by their centers rubbing against each other caused a rush of pleasure coursing the two girls' bodies. The feeling of their breasts rubbing against each other was pleasurable as well. The feeling of soft mounds and hard nipples added fuel to the fires that was burning in their bodies.

Sekai was already wet when she was busy with her love so the rubbing of their heated centers came smoothly. She moved her hips slowly and took in the indescribable feeling she was having right now. Kotonoha loved this new feeling as well. The sensation of her own center rubbing against her lovers was something entirely new. She wrapped her arms around Sekai to make the other girl closer to her. Sekai wanted more of this feeling so she began to move her hips faster. Both girls were panting hard. The sudden increase of speed also increased the pleasure the girls were feeling. That strong feeling was coming back stronger than ever inside Kotonoha. Sekai was also felt the same feeling in her own body.

She began to move her hips as fast and hard as she could now. They both moaned loudly as they were lost in the pleasure they were having. Both of their centers were burning red hot now. The feeling inside of them grew too much bear now. Sekai closed her eyes tightly and screamed her lover's name. Kotonoha squeezed Sekai in her arms and let out a large cry as well. Both of them felt their fluids erupt from their centers and mix with each other. Sekai laid on her lover as she was out of breathe. Kotonoha also gasped for air. The next few minutes were spent resting from their session. Soon after sleep took over them.

**B**

Sunlight broke through the widow. The light hit Sekai in the face and caused her to wake up. She sat and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly last night came to her mind. She now realized that not only she was naked but her girlfriend as well. She looked over to see her sleeping lover. Sekai smiled and moved several strands of hair behind her ear. Apparently that was enough to wake up Kotonoha. She opened her eyes to see Sekai. The sight made her smile.

"Ohayo Sekai."

"Ohayo Kotonoha."

They both shared a lovely good morning kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until Kotonoha pulled back. "Sekai did we really…"

Sekai nodded. "Yeah we did. Do you regret it?"

Kotonoha shook her head. "No. I'm glad I shared such an experience with you and I hope to have more nights like that as long we're together."

Sekai put her hand over Kotonoha's. "I can promise you much more than that. I can promise you'll have the life you always deserved and I'll be there for you always."

Kotonoha felt her heart fill up with emotions. She finally met someone who truly loves her. Sekai has been the only person who healed the deep scars within her soul and her heart. The only thing she did to repay such kindness was giving her true love a kiss full of emotion. Sekai returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around her lover. This was a peaceful, loving moment for the both of them.

"GROWLLLL!"

Until Sekai's stomach ruined the mood. The two girls separated and the short haired girl blushed. Kotonoha giggled. "We should get some breakfast."

Sekai giggled as well. "Yeah we should. Hope you're buying."

"Of course. It's the least I can do after all."

Both girls left the bed and started to dress. Once they were fully dressed, they headed out the door. Kotonoha locked the door. Sekai already started to walk to the stairs. Kotonoha ran to catch up and grabbed her hand. Sekai smiled and intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend's. Both of the smiled and held hands the rest of the way.


End file.
